Naomi Hisakawa
General Information ☯'Personality' Naomi has always been a little introverted, but after thousands of years of accumulated hardship, she is now little more than a worn-out husk. All the life has been sucked out of her, leaving a girl who never smiles, never laughs, never cries, but instead remains completely stoic at all times, barely reacting to anything. When she does act, she does so like one in a dream, moving slowly and speaking quietly, using only as many words or actions as necessary. This is in large part due to her nature as an immortal, which, by making her immune to all possible threats, has caused her to grow distant from the world. However, she refuses to let herself seek refuge in others, since she knows everyone will leave her someday. Still, she is kind by nature, so she can't stop herself from using her abilities to help others - in fact, due to her immortality, she will do literally anything to help someone else. Of course, even when she does, she remains as distant as ever, but her demeanor is gentle and motherly. In truth, under her subdued exterior, there is a sweet, caring girl who wants desperately to be free, but all those years have long since trapped her beneath their weight, so it will take more than a little digging to free her again. ☯'Appearance' As a goddess, Naomi's true form is that of a disembodied spirit, but when she takes on human form, she usually appears as a teenage girl with extremely pale skin, hair, and eyes, almost reminiscent of a ghost. She is very small overall, standing no more than four and a half feet tall (1.4 m), but even for her size she is very light, weighing less than 100 pounds (45 kg). Her hair is waist-length and slightly wavy, and her most common outfit is nothing more than a simple, sleeveless white dress that comes down to her knees. Her body gives off a faint bluish glow at all times, barely noticeable during the day, but much more so at night, if still quite faint. Being a goddess, she can change her form at will, but because it takes some effort to do, she usually sticks with her default appearance, which she is most comfortable with. ☯'Theme Songs' * Danny Rayel - Tears of Love Backstory Naomi was once an ordinary human, born long ago to a nomadic tribe in central Asia. One day, as she was out gathering food, she was attacked by a band of men from another tribe, who stole the food she'd gathered and left her for dead. As she lay dying, though, she prayed for help, and a goddess of healing appeared before her and healed her wounds. Also lying there, however, was one of Naomi's attackers, who had been accidentally wounded during the struggle and left behind, and Naomi asked the goddess to heal him, too. This puzzled the goddess, but she granted her request, and she was so impressed by Naomi's charity that she chose to bless her with knowledge of healing. Upon returning to her people, Naomi was met with amazement at her newfound skills, and her tribe soon began to revere her as a divine figure in her own right, eventually causing her to gain mystical powers of her own. Upon her death, their belief transformed her into a goddess, and for hundreds of years she continued to watch over her people. Then, she fell in love. He was a normal human, but they married anyway, and for a time they were happy. However, as the years passed, Naomi grew more and more terrified of losing him, until at last she decided to seek out the goddess who had saved her long ago, hoping she could help. She undertook a pilgrimage to a place known to be holy to that goddess, where she managed to meet her and told her her story. The goddess said she did have an elixir that could grant immortality, but she warned that this immortality would be absolute, far beyond even what Naomi already had as a goddess. Naomi said she would rather have that than let her husband die, so the goddess gave her two samples of the elixir and sent her on her way. On the way back, however, Naomi was attacked by bandits, and because faith in her had waned during her journey, she found herself unable to fight back. Out of desperation, she drank one elixir and hid the other, but during the ensuing struggle, the second elixir was destroyed. She turned back to ask the goddess for another, but before she could make it, she learned that her husband had passed away. Heartbroken, she abandoned her home and took to wandering, walking the earth aimlessly and healing whomever she met along the way, which she did for thousands of years until, at last, she found her way into Gensokyo. Story ☯'A Moonlit Meeting' Helai arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan to find Naomi under attack by a wild bakeneko, which he fended off. He then took care of her, washing her bloody clothes in a river before carrying her to an abandoned house in the woods, where they both took shelter. ☯'Rising Moon' As Naomi and Helai huddled in the abandoned house, Helai expressed an attraction to Naomi, and the two made love. Later, Naomi explained her immortality to Helai, while he explained his own circumstances to her, and since he appeared to be in need of help finding a place to live in Gensokyo, she agreed to help him. Relationships ☯'Eirin Yagokoro' Eirin and Naomi seem to recognize one another, but it is unknown what their relationship may be. ☯'Helonalêvan ni Tuuyeluk' Naomi and Helai met soon after he arrived in Gensokyo from Kaminan, and the two of them gradually developed a romantic relationship. Following the events of RP Rising Moon, Naomi helped Helai build a shrine to his goddess Libulan, where the two of them now live together. Abilities ☯'Ability to Heal Others' Naomi has the ability to heal any wound or infectious disease. The more serious the ailment, the longer it takes to heal, but as long as some life remains, Naomi can bring anyone back to perfect health with only a touch. Of course, she can't heal everything, as genetic disorders, magical afflictions, and the undead are beyond her power, but among injuries and externally contracted diseases, there is nothing she cannot heal. Her power has a range of around three meters or ten feet, but she requires direct contact for best results. In spell card duels, since duels are supposed to be harmless anyway, she does not use this power, but she does make use of a separate, if similar, ability to transfer her own spiritual energy to others. ☯'Divine Abilities' Besides her healing powers, Naomi also has all the powers of a typical goddess, including superhuman strength and toughness and the ability to split her soul in order to inhabit multiple bodies at the same time. She can create a body for herself anywhere and anytime she wants, but the more she has at once, the greater the drain on her power, unless she incarnates herself through a shrine or priest dedicated to her. All bodies she might conjure are functionally identical to one another, but they all draw from the same pool of energy, meaning that they run out of power faster the more of them she has. She can also inhabit inanimate objects or the bodies of others, if she chooses, or she can even become a disembodied spirit, but whenever she does not have a body of her own, she has limited awareness unless she is being actively called upon. ☯'Hourai Immortality' Additionally, as one who has consumed the Hourai Elixir, she is completely, utterly immortal; destroying her body wouldn't kill her anyway, since she is a goddess, but even that will simply result in her body regenerating instantly. All bodies she uses benefit from this effect, though she can still dismiss them herself. Not only that, but the elixir also prevents her from fading away due to a lack of faith, maintaining her at a minimal level of power in order to guarantee her continued survival, no matter what. Because of this, she usually doesn't even bother trying to gather faith, as she doesn't need it to survive like most other gods do. Danmaku She shoots white orbs as her regular danmaku. Her attack patterns tend to be very simple, since she does not fight often, and she is generally more defensive than offensive. Most of her spell cards revolve around either protecting herself or supporting others. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Trivia * Since she is so old, she's picked up a lot of skills over the years, among them cooking, sewing, painting, singing, and playing various musical instruments. She is also decently fond of reading when she can, though there is very little she can read that will entertain her anymore. * She is based on a character from an original-setting RP, who shares her appearance, personality, and healing capabilities. The original character's name was Natalie Winters. Gallery Naomi Hisakawa Full.png Naomi Hisakawa Swimsuit.png Naomi Hisakawa2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females